Gaz
::For the United Offensive Soviet vehicle, see Gaz-67b. For the Black Ops Soviet troop transport, see GAZ-66 Gaz, callsign Bravo Five, was an English soldier, a member of the British Special Air Service and a veteran special forces operator featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He may have come from London, as his accent suggests; he also insists that after the team has completed their operation in Russia, they should stop by London before departing to the USA. His nickname "Gaz" suggests that his name is Gareth or Gary. Gaz was voiced by Craig Fairbrass. Biography Career Gaz was part of an SAS field operations team led by Captain Price, along with "Soap" MacTavish. He is one of the few characters who aren't called by a rank (he is likely between Colour Sergeant and Lieutenant as he is above Sgt. MacTavish and below Cpt. Price). He assists the player on many missions, and is very intelligent. Bering Strait Gaz along with Soap, Price, Wallcroft and Griffin. In boarding a boat with a package of value from there informant in Russia. before breaching the door on the far end of the boat Gaz pulled his W1200 out and said "I like to keep this for close encounters". Once they found the package they discovered in had Arabic writing. Price informed Big Bird that they found the package and said they need transport. Big Bird responded with two bogies headed your way. Gaz stated that they must be MiG's. After getting what they could, they exited the ship but not much later the MiG's fired on the ship. Gaz, Price, Soap and an SAS found them self's running for their lives. Everyone however made it to the chopper. Rescuing Nikolai A bit later he works with Soap in retrieving code-name Nikolai, an Ultranationalist informant. He protected Price, Soap and Sgt. Kamarov (leader of the Loyalist's) during an attack on an Ultranationalist controlled village. However Gaz loses his patience with Kamarov and threatens to push him off a cliff but Kamarov tells him where Nikolai is. Upon storming the house Gaz cut the power so Soap and Price could storm the house but Gaz soon rejoined them. Inside they killed Ultranationalists Viktor and Sasha and soon rescued Nikolai. Gaz asked Nikolai if he was combat effective, Nikolai picked up and AK-47u and said he was able to fight. the four and SAS Paulson then boarded a helicopter and began to head to a safehouse in Hamberg, Germany for Nikolai Shot down After that, their helicopter is shot down with Soap, Nikolai, Captain Price and Paulson. Gaz then announces Paulson and both pilot's dead and they begin their getaway. They also save a farmer (Note: he will only be saved if you killed the Ultranationalist's or he will die) and tried to escape a helicopter. But they found a Stinger and took it out. Then an AC-130 came to their rescue as they continued to pass through Russia. Eventually they were rescued by two Sea Knight's Captruing Al-Asad They escape and head to Azerbaijan to capture Khaled Al-Asad. Succeeding, Cpt. Price executes Al-Asad when Imran Zakhaev calls Al-Asad's phone. After hearing about Cpt. Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev 15 years prior to the mission. But the team is attacked by a very large number of Ultranationalist's. They manage to hold their ground at the LZ but were in formed that the closest place the Marine helicopter's could land was at the bottom of the hill. Gaz was very angry to hear this. But Girgg's of the USMC managed to get them out. The team escapes Azerbaijan and team up with the USMC in a joint operation. Chasing Victor Zakhaev After Imran had reportedly gone under ground, Price came up with a plan to find him. Capture Zakhaev's son, Victor. Gaz identifies him during the ambush, but Victor runs; they pursue and surround him, but he commits suicide. Nuclear crisis Gaz then goes with the SAS and USMC in another joint operation to retake a Russian nuclear site from Zakhaev. As they get through and cut electric fence power for Sniper Team Two, Zakhaev launches two ICBMs with nuclear warheads, targeting the eastern seaboard of the United States. Fighting their way into the base, they cut through exhaust shafts to rappel into the base. At this point Gaz is sent to the security room with some of the force while John Price, Soap and Griggs make their way to the control room, inputting abort codes, self-destructing the missiles. Chased by Imran Zakhaev After managing to save the eastern United States from nuclear destruction, Gaz and the team commandeers three of the bases' jeeps to escape. They are pursued through the Russian mountains by the Ultranationalists, but a Hind destroys a bridge, cutting off their escape. With no means of escape, the team is forced into a last stand effort until friendly reinforcements arrive. Death However, a tanker explodes, incapacitating most of the strike team. Griggs was the first victim. As the Ultranationalists close in, Imran Zakhaev, escorted by two of his bodyguards, arrives and personally executes Gaz and two other S.A.S with a Desert Eagle. Gaz is last seen on the ground, lifeless, next to Zakhaev's body as Kamarov and Loyalist helicopters arrive just in time to save Price and MacTavish. Kamarov even look's a bit sad to see Gaz dead. Some people think that Gaz is Ghost from Modern Warfare 2 because they both have the same voice actor. Infinity Ward has, however, confirmed that he is not Ghost. Legacy Photo's of Gaz along with Soap, Price and Griggs were held up on the wall at one of Vladimir Makarov terrorist site's, blaming them for Zakhaev's death. It was reported in the news. The news clip can be seen in Makarov's Safehouse. File:Gaz.jpg|Gaz in Blackout. File:Gaz2.jpg|Gaz in F.N.G.. File:Gaz3.jpg|Gaz in Ultimatum. File:Game over.jpg|Gaz is killed by Imran Zakhaev. Quotes Trivia *He is perhaps best known for his humorous quotes and sharp wit. *If you open the .iwd files on the main folder of the game you can see one folder called Airplane and a file saying Gaz. The voice is the same we can hear when the Mile High Club mission is loading. You can also hear a similar voice to Gaz's during "Mile High Club". *Gaz's signature weapon is a G36C with a Tasco Red Dot Reflex Sight (The one that is equipped on the M4A1 in "Charlie Don't Surf"). *Gaz is the SAS announcer in Multiplayer Mode. *Craig Fairbrass, the voice actor for Gaz, provides the voice acting for "Ghost" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Strangely, in "Ultimatum" and "All In", he uses his signature G36C, but in No Fighting In The War Room, you can see briefly, he uses a modified version of the M4A1. *In the E3 2007 demo of Call of Duty 4, Gaz was originally named Griggs. *Gaz always wears a hat with a British flag on it, except in "Crew Expendable". *The player can use the "noclip" console command on the PC to see Gaz's death from a closer angle. From the side, it appears that Zakhaev shoots Gaz in the upper back, but from Soap's view it appears he was shot in the head. In some cases, Zakhaev will shoot the ground almost a foot behind Gaz, yet it still causes his head to explode with blood. *Gaz doesn't seem to have a rank; this can be seen by his tag, as he is simply referred to as "Gaz". He is a lower rank than Price, as he refers to him as "Sir", but mostl ikely a higher rank than Soap and others. *In the opening cutscene for "Heat", he answers Price, "Let's do this." This quote is also said by Ghost during the beginning seconds of Modern Warfare 2's "The Hornet's Nest". *On the level "Crew Expendable", Gaz says "I like to keep this for close encounters" as he pulls out a W1200 shotgun, a reference to the film Aliens. References es:Gaz Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Modern Warfare Series